


The real liar

by Ruili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Someone help, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruili/pseuds/Ruili
Summary: Kokichi Oma wakes up in a locker after being kidnapped and brought to a strange, abandoned school. The first person he sees is a tiny, red headed girl, wearing a magic hat. Little does he know how their paths will cross in the nearest future.It's the first fanfiction I've ever written, and english is not my first language either, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	The real liar

I opened my eyes. Or, at least, I thought I did, but I couldn't see anything at all. It was just like I was trapped in a really dark place. I reached forward with my hand , and then suddenly...  
WHAM--  
"Ouch!" I said quietly, while rubbing my hand softly. I must've just hit something. Something metal, perhaps? I reached forward with my hand again, but much more carefully than before.  
"There's a wall in front of me." I thought. I decided to check in all different directions. I quickly discovered, that I must be trapped in a box of some sort. But how the hell did I end up trapped in such a thing? I don't remember shutting myself in a box. Actually, I don't remember anything at all. Where am I exactly?  
"Is anybody here?!" I shouted, hasitating a little. No response.  
"Hello?!"  
...  
Once again, nobody replied. I started to panic. I'm trapped in a box. I decided to punch the wall in front of me. Nothing happened. I punched it again, and again, and again...  
And then, suddenly...  
"Nyeeh--!" I managed to kick the wall out, causing me to fall out from the box as well. I collapsed on the ground, spreading my arms and legs clumsily.  
"A-are you okay?" I suddenly heard someone's voice. It was a boy's voice. A voice I never heard before. I looked upwards from the ground, and saw a boy in a highschool uniform. His face looked terrified, his hands were shaking a little, even if he tried to hide it. He seemed... Quiet unusual. Unique, I could say. With his long-ish, messy, purple hair sticking out in all different directions, and mysterious purple eyes, looking at me gently.  
"Ah, here, take my hand." He said, while smiling hesitantly. He doesn't look like a bad guy... Was he trapped in here just like me?  
I slowly reached for his hand, with which he carefully pulled me up. When I was finally standing, I noticed he was just a bit taller than me. And I'm not a very tall individual.  
"W-where are we?" I decided to ask him.  
"Oh, so you don't know as well..." He said with a disappointed tone of voice. "I-I'm sorry I didn't respond while you were shouting before, I was confused too." He said while his eyes avoided my gaze, looking at the ground with guilt.  
"So you did hear me."  
"Y-yea... But I was afraid if you're someone I can trust... You see, actually, I don't remember how I got here what so ever. I thought, that maybe I was kidnapped by someone."  
"I don't remember anything as well!" I said excitedly, maybe a bit louder than I should. "I-I mean, I don't want to sound like it's a good thing, I'm just glad I'm not the only one who doesn't remember..."  
He laughed softly. I have to say, it was a really pleasant laugh to hear.  
"Well, being here with you actually makes me less worried than I was before." He said cheerfully.  
It made me blush a bit. I suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore.  
"Hey, what is your name?" I decided to ask. "I'm Himiko Yumeno."  
"...I'm Kokichi Oma." He said, blushing a little.  
"So, Kokichi..." I looked into his eyes shyly. "...what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"  
His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground, with a serious expression. He probably tried his best to remember at least one thing.  
"I... I think I was walking down the street, and then, some weird people came up to me." He said while rubbing his head with his hand. "And then... They pushed me inside this big, black car..." His expression changed when he said that. I noticed a drop of sweat on his forehead.  
I tried my best to remember something as well... And suprisingly, my memories were very similar to his. I remember heading to school at the morning, while I was interrupted by these strange people.  
"We must've been kidnapped by the same group of people!" I decided to say, finally. "I remember something very similar!"  
My hands started to shake. What is their purpose? What will happen to us now?  
I looked at Kokichi. His face didn't look very happy as well. His hands were shaking, and his eyes glazed over.  
"It's such a pain..." I said after a couple of seconds of silence. "Now we'll have to do a great escape from here, and I'm getting tired just by thinking about it."  
Kokichi looked at me with a confused expression, and then, laughed loudly at what I said. His laugh made me smile with relief. It's this kind of laugh that makes you forget about your worries.  
"Yeah, we'll have to kick these guys' asses, I suppose." He said, still chuckling a bit.  
"Let's explore the area first." I decided. "Where are we, exactly? This place looks like some... abandoned classroom."  
Indeed, this place looked very strange. There were desks and chairs lined up like in a normal school, yet everything seemed very old, like it was standing here for a couple of decades... Wild plants started to live their own life, surrounding and covering everything around us. I looked around and noticed, that the box I was trapped in before is actually a locker. But why would someone trap me in such a place?  
"Sh-should we try to leave the classroom?" Kokichi asked shyly.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea... But I can already assume the door is locked anyway." As I said it, I proceeded to try to open the door. And suprisingly...  
Click. The door has opened.  
"..."  
"..."  
Me and Kokichi exchanged glances with confusion.  
"These kidnappers must be really dumb to leave the door open." I said after few seconds. Kokichi laughed at my remark.  
"Wow, Himiko, you must be a proffesional at escaping from kidnappings."  
"There's no point in wasting time, someone might come to get us any minute. We should try to escape as fast as we can, since we have an opportunity to."  
"T-that's true." Kokichi looked at the ground, a little abashed. "But I just want to say, I'm glad you're here with me. Without you I probably would just panic." He said, laughing awkwardly.  
"I'm glad I'm not alone here too." I smiled at him. "Come on Kokichi, everything's gonna be fine!"  
And just when we thought it's going to be so easy to leave, we were interrupted by something we never expected to see. A huge, strange looking robot appeared out of nowhere right in front of us, making a loud metal sound, as it landed on the ground.  
"Hell yeah! Found you!" Shouted the voice inside the robot.  
"WOAAH!" Screamed Kokichi, almost collapsing on the ground.  
"That's not good, Kokichi quick, we gotta run!" I shouted while reaching for his hand.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, waaait!!" Screamed the robot. But we weren't listening.  
I Started running as fast as I could, dragging Kokichi along with me and not looking back.  
"The exit, we have to find the exit!" I thought to myself.  
"Himiko, it's gonna catch up on us!"  
I put all my strength and ran as fast as I could. I haven't been excercising as much in years. Quickly, quickly!  
As we reached to another hallway and lost the robot from our sight, we stopped to catch some breath, exhausted. Unfortunetly, we couldn't rest for too long.  
"I can see you!!" Shouted another robot, appearing suddenly out of nowhere.  
"This can't be real!"  
"Himiko, come on!" Said Kokichi while grabbing my hand, and running forward. This time, it was him dragging me along. His stamina seemed to be way better than mine.  
We ran and ran and ran, gasping for air. And then we reached a door, behind which we saw something we never expected to see.  
"Oh, more people have arrived!"  
In the gym we saw plenty other students, about the same age as us. They were all wearing school uniforms and looked just as confused as well. But also, all of them looked very... specific. Like there was something more to them.  
"Did you all get chased by that monsters too?" Someone asked.  
"Yeah..." I responded.  
"What... are they? What do they want from us?" Another person spoke up.  
"Do you want me to check if they're still somewhere near?" Asked Kokichi hesitantly.  
"You can't! It's dangerous out there!"  
"And that makes 16."  
"Nyeh?"  
"I'm talking about us. There are 16 of us - all high schoolers." Responded a mysterious voice of one of the people. "What do you think that means?"  
What do I think that means? I have no idea what it means. Someone just decided to kidnap 16 students for no reason?  
And suddenly, they appeared again.  
"Kyahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!" All of the robots that were chasing us before shouted in sync, surrouding us from all directions. There was nowhere to escape, we couldn't do anything.  
"Damn it! The monsters have surrounded us!"  
"These are not monsters. They're Exisals." Explained politely one of the robots.  
"They're highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms"  
"Weapons?!" Shouted one of the boys.  
"If you're not going to listen to us, we'll gladly use one of them to squeeze ya till your guts will come gushin' out like a toothpaste!"  
"WAAAAAAH!! Please, not like a toothpaste!"  
"Urg, i just imagined it. I can't handle gore..." Said another voice coming out from the Exisal.  
"Hey, we can't kill them from the Exisals! According to the schedule, the Exisals aren't supposed to show up till later."  
"But... we're in the Exisals right now!"  
"Oh, so we are!"  
"We screwed up. We're not supposed to be in the Exisals for our first appearance."  
"I told ya we shoula read the script!"  
"No ya didn't."  
The, so called, "Exisals" started talking to each other. It was a rather abstract conversation. I couldn't understand anything at all. What is happening?  
"Well... Why don't we just get out of these mechs? It shouldn't be too late for that."  
"Y-yeah, let's do that!"  
"Okay, readyyy!"  
And it that moment, the cockpits of the Exisals opened, and from there we saw very weird characters. They weren't even human! What greeted us were five, colorful, bear looking stuffed animals.  
"Rise and shine ursine!"  
We stood there in scilence.  
I lost track about what was going on on this point. I heard a conversation in the distance between the stuffed animals and the students, but couldn't understand a single word. My mind went blank and I started losing my vision. I couldn't comprehend so many things happening at once.  
"...we'll update your wardrobe so you guys look all cute and spiffy!"  
That was the last thing I heard, when suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw bunch of clothes being thrown up in the air. And then... And then...  
Everything went black. 

*****

Who am I? Where am I? Why is everything so dark in here? I inspected everything around me with my hands. Suddenly the door in front of me opened and I could see a stream of light coming from the lamps above me.  
"I'm Kokichi Oma. Yeah, that's right. Kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader." I finally recalled some of my memories. I looked around. Turns out, I just came out of the locker. Huh, interersting. What is this place? Why was I trapped in here?  
I tried my best to remember at least one thing that might've been connected to this unsual situation. And then, I heard a noise coming from the another locker. I turned around and saw the door opening.  
"Nyeeh-!"  
What fell down on the floor from the locker was a girl. A very tiny, tired looking girl. She collapsed clumsily in the strangest position I've seen in a long time.  
"Nee-heehee, you look like a toad squashed on the road!"  
"N-nyeh?!" The girl looked in my direction. "W-who are you?"  
"Hmm... Why should I tell you that? How am I supposed to know you're someone I can trust?"  
The girl slowly managed to stand on her own and started looking around the room. While she was doing that, I quickly analyzed her entire appearance. She was a bit shorter than me, which is unfortunetly not a common thing for most people I meet. Her hair were brightly red, and she was wearing a very grotesque hat on her head. Well, I guess my clothes aren't so casual as well, so I'm not really going to judge her for this. Even if she looked quiet funny.  
"A-are you the person who brought me here...?" She said in a veeery slow manner.  
"Yup, it was me."  
"Nyeeh?!"  
"Actually no, that was just a lie, nee-heehee"  
"A... lie?"  
She seemed like someone very gullible. Her posture was fragile, which just made me want to mess with her more.  
"Or maybe THIS was an actual lie? Who knows, I certainly don't." I said while putting my hands behind me head in a carefree way.  
"...How can you not know? You're the one who said it." She looked at me from behind her hat.  
"Oh, you're right! Well, I suppose it wasn't me after all then! I see this place for the first time too, nee-heehee"  
"Nyeh, how am I supposed to know this isn't a lie as well?"  
"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. It's not like we have to talk to each other just because we were both trapped in a locker. Though it is a pretty romantic start to begin with."  
"Rise and shine, ursine!" We suddenly heard w choir of voices coming out of nowhere, right next to us. And right before our eyes, 5 stuffed animals appeared.  
"Nyeh?!" Himiko said in a surprised tone of voice, yet her expression didn't change much. "Stuffed animals...?"  
"We're not monokubs! We're the stuffed animals!" Shouted proudly one of the colorful bears.  
"Psst, Monikid... You're saying your lines backwards."  
"No stuffed animals, us! The monokubs, them!"  
"Oh jeez, it's even worse now..."  
"Hmmm... That is a rather strange situation we have here, huh." I said in a monotone voice, not showing how surprised I was by what was happening right now. "So! Are you the ones who kidnapped us?!"  
"Yes! I-I mean, no..." Said the pink, so called, "monokub".  
"Oh, so it WAS you." I moved my finger close to my lips.  
"Hey! It's not the time for chit-chat!" Said the red one, that was apparently supposed to be a leader. You know, since leaders are always wearing red for some reason. Except me, of course, because I'm the leader of EVIL. "Alright now, let's tackle each issue one at a time!"  
"You're so damn reliable, Monotaro!"  
"He's like a sixth-grader helpin' out a fith-grader!"  
"Which means we should keep our expectation reasonable."  
"Well then! Do you have any questions?"  
Oh yes, I definitly have LOADS of questions. But I don't think I want to share all of them in here, since this girl is right next to me, and she doesn't seem so clever. Actually, she seems like she might be retarded. And yet, before I managed to say something, she started to speak.  
"...Where are we?"  
"Alright, so this place is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."  
"Ultimate academy, huh. Well, this clearly explains why I am here!" I said excitedly. "Such a pity, that it must me a total BS. I never heard of a school like that, nee-heehee."  
"Of course you haven't. This school is made for you sixteen cretins." Answered the pink monokub.  
"..."  
"Nyeh? Sixteen?"  
"Yeah! There are sixteen Ultimates at this school."  
"Yeah! So quit your yappin' and get started already!"  
"Get started with what?" I said with a serious tone of voice.  
"Why, exploring this academy, of course."  
"Also... you should introduce yourselves to the other Ultimates, cuz you guys are all gonna do an activity together later. "  
"well then..."  
"So long! Bear well!" They sang in a perfect sync, and then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared. Leaving us in a complete silence.  
"Nee-heehee, the school for the Ultimates, huh? Well now THIS will be interesting!"  
"...Nyeh, aren't you... scared? Or surprised?"  
"Oh, you're still here?"  
"O-of course I am still here. I've been standing here the entire time..."  
"Yeah, anyway, why should I be scared? This is amazing! Imagine how many not boring people must be in here!" I said in a carefree way. "Well, except you I guess."  
"Hey! I'm an Ultimate too!" It seems like this was the first sentance she said with at least a bit of energy.  
"Oh yeah? And who are you? The ultimate stoner?"  
"Prepare to be amazed, fall on your knees! I am Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage."  
Huh. A mage? This was obviously a lie. Either way, I must say she DID make me a bit curious. I guess the hat taken straight from the Harry Potter movies on her head, isn't sitting there for nothing.  
"But... I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician."  
That's more like it. I see... A magician. This actually might not be so boring after all. I actually happened to watch a few magic shows in a past, and I must say, I really enjoyed them. Their "magic" is supposed to avert attention from what they're actually doing with flashy tricks, and basically, lie to their audience with amaaazing results. They're tricksters. And this makes them waaay more interesting.  
"A magician?! So, can you like, saw people in half? Throw knives at the spinning wheel?"  
"Nyeh... If I gather enough MP, I can do it... But gathering MP takes a while, and it's such a pain..."  
I suppose she's talking about drugs of some sort. She does seem stoned after all.  
"But that's only a small part of the spells I can cast. Sometimes I prepare a really big ones, which needs drawing magic cirles... I'm really good at it, since I'm a mage..."  
A stubborn girl we have there, I see. I might play with her a little as well.  
"A mage? But magic doesn't exist!" I said with a huge grin on my face.  
"...Nyeh... Magic does exist. Cause I'm a mage." She said with a enthusiasm of a dead fish.  
"Woah, well then! Cast a spell on me, right now! Make me fall in love with you! This should be a really difficult one, since you're the ugliest girl I've seen in my life!"  
"...Casting such a spell would take a lot of MP, and I'm out of it at the moment..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, nee-heehee."  
"...And who are you anyway?"  
"Oh, me? I'm Kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader! I am the leader of a secret evil orgazition, counting about 10000 members!"  
"S-secret evil organization?!"  
"Well, who knows. I am a liar after all, nee-heehee."  
"Nyeh? So what's your real ultimate talent then?"  
"I've just told you! Jeez, are you deaf or something? I'm the Ultimate supreme leader!"  
"But you said that was a lie..."  
"Well, that part was actually true. I really am the supreme leader of an evil, secret organization."  
"Nyeh... Talking with you is such a pain."  
As she said that, I already managed to run forward, towards the door. I shouldn't waste my time on this little one here, there should be many interesting people to inspect! And since I still don't know the reason why they gathered all of us here... I suppose I should learn about them as much as I can. Just in case.  
"Alright then, see ya later, lying magician!" I grinned at her while escaping the room in a hurry.  
"Nyeh, I'm a ma..." I couldn't hear the rest of the sentance since I was already running far away from that classroom, but it was clear what was she trying to say. 

That was our first encounter.  
.  
.  
.  
Situation was worse than I expected. The real villan, Monokuma, appeared, explaining to all of us the reason we're here. A killing game. That's what this is all about. A game where we all have to kill each other. Only two people can survive. Only two people... And there's sixteen of us. Obviously, everyone started to freak out. Then, some more assertive individuals spoke up, playing a role of a "leaders" of some sorts. People like Kaede, the ultimate pianist. Or Kaito, the ultimate astronaut. Even so, it didn't take too long to break their spirits. A tunnel marked with an "exit" sign was surely too obvious to actually let us escape from here. We tried, we tried again and again, but all it did was devide us all. That's what he wants, right? He wants to show us there is no way to escape from here. He wants us to believe, that killing is the only way. A mastermind... There surely has to be one. And it's probably one of the students, no less.  
Now, what should I do? If I'll take the role of a leader, will I make it out alive? Or will the mastermind mark me as the main target? What is the safest way to guide them all?

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, it's the first fanfic I've ever tried to write. I'm not completely sure what I'm doing and it can possibly become a huge mess, so I hope you guys can tell me what can I improve with and what did you like in my work! Thank you for reading, I'll try to update it soon uwu


End file.
